Weapon
by Morganasmantle
Summary: Leck and Katsa...Yep I'm screwed up. I own nothing. Hit the review button please. It does truely like it. :D Weapon is a wonderful song. it should be more popular..although it is very creepy to me at least it screams LECK! Katsa! and a little of Randa..a version with him may come soon. anyways Review and Enjoy : : -Rae


**I just love this song alot. and I always think of Katsa when I hear it :D its amazing. you should go listen to it! and Leck is crazy...as..._ so he'd do something creepy like the song. anyways. second Seven Kingdom Trilogy fanfic. I love this series kinda AU...I guess..okay seriously AU.**

* * *

_ Here by my side, an angel  
Here by my side, the devil  
Never turn your back on me  
Never turn your back on me, again  
Here by my side, it's heaven_

Here by my side, you are destruction  
Here by my side, a new colour to paint the world  
Never turn your back on it  
Never turn your back on it, again  
Here by my side, it's heaven

* * *

_She knew something was wrong, everytime he touched her. everytime he smirked while they lay together. everytime he sent her to kill someone.  
She swore there was something she was missing. but then she would look into his eyes, and she'd forget what she was worried about. Why would Leck lie to her? He was a beautiful, wonderful...magical man. Magical. Magical. She repeated in her head. Why was there something about that word? She felt like her head was spinning. She felt like there was something..just out of her reach. no matter how much she tried she couldn't pin what it was exactly. She felt like someone was poking inside her head. She could just see something now. She saw a boy. with the most beautiful silver and gold eyes. How did she know him? Randa had given her in marriage to Leck years ago. "no he didn't" whispers a small voice in her head.  
"everything here is a lie. Leck is a lie. your friend Po almost died trying to save you. but he couldn't save you either way" Po...who was Po?  
"you love Po..don't let Leck take away your love!" at that she begins to remember. Po almost dead. Bitterblue running with Po. She didn't know where they were. thats the only reason they weren't dead. otherwise Leck would've taken the memory and found them. Leck telling her that she must come back to the castle with him. Telling Randa she was his wife, she had been for years. Torturing her...and making her enjoy it. making her want it. She felt sick. She had to get out of here. She felt like she was falling into an abyss._

Careful, be careful  
Careful, be careful  
This is where the world drops off  
Where the world drops off  
Careful, be careful  
You breathe in and you breathe out  
For it ain't so weird  
How it makes you a weapon  
And you give in  
And you give out  
For it ain't so weird  
How it makes you a weapon  
Never turn your back on it  
Never turn your back on it again

* * *

_Leck came into the room as she was planning an escape. She threw the knife, the knife he'd given her as a present. It hit him in the eye. He struggled for a moment. as he whispered to her "You were my wife. you will have my child." and then he was gone. She couldn't remember what he had said a moment ago. What was it? Why was Leck dead...Oh. She killed Leck. she killed her husband. where was Po...who was Po? She couldn't keep up with all her thoughts. why was Leck dead...why would she kill him? she loved him. No she didn't she loved Po..Po was in danger..she must find him..and Bitterblue. How long had she been here under his spell? "Years" was the whispered reply in her head. The fog was slowly clearing. She began crying. Bitterblue trying to keep her in her senses. Bitterblue throwing a dagger at her father and running onto the horse with a dying Po. Po begging her to remember. Her leaving with Leck. Her trials here. Her nights with Leck. She shudders. How could she think she loved Leck? "if you don't scream, they'll think you did it." whispers the voice in her head. She removes her knife. cleans it in a fountain. waits for the water to return to normal. puts her knife back into its sheathe and screams "MURDER! My husband is dead!" and collapses crying onto the floor...she really was crying. She then struggles to recall what he said before he died. what was it? it was extremely important. wasn't it? "Leck has control over you even in death Katsa." says the voice in her head. it only takes her a moment...before she realizes the voice is a combination of Po's lovely voice, mixed with the shredded glass in cake voice of Leck. the Leck comes out a little more right then and says_

* * *

_Careful, be careful  
Here by my side, it's heaven_

**I also...may use this song for a Randa/Katsa thing..since Randa was also kinda crazy and cruel. but not half as bad. I didn't quite know how to end this...but I intended for Katsa to find Po..alive, Bitterblue with Po now...yea Katsa Pregnant with Lecks kid..who isn't crazy as.._.. but she's pretty much scarred forever. But I felt this was better to end now. anyways the song is "Weapon" by Matthew Good band. its amazing :D and I don't own it...just in case I hadn't mentioned it before. review? I really liked this story! and worked harder on it than the last one. **

**-Rae**


End file.
